Una extraña visita
by AgusRyo
Summary: Parecía un día como cualquier otro en la tienda de Watanuki. Sin embargo, un misterioso ser aparece para causar estragos. Como lo resolverá el nuevo dueño?


Bienvenidos Lector s! Aquí nuevamente con otro pequeño One-Shot. Fue publicado originalmente en Amino Holic como parte de un reto en que tuve que escribir una historia en base a una imagen. En concreto se trataba de un fan art de Watanuki tomando el te con el Sin Cara del Viaje de Chihiro. Asi que es un crossover un poco particular. Espero que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Holic y el viaje de Chiriro corresponden a sus autores originales. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, con la única intención de entretener al fandom. P/D: CLAMP sacá a Holic del Hiatus! .**

* * *

 **Una Extraña Visita**

-Watanuki! Watanuki!- el grito alarmado de un niño puso al joven brujo en alerta, salio al jardín de la tienda y para su sorpresa encontró al pequeño zorro del Oden corriendo a toda prisa.

-Que sucede?- pregunto alarmado por la aparente gravedad del asunto. Hasta Doumeki que lo acompañaba en ese momento, crispo su rostro de preocupación.

-Tienes que ayudarme! Papa y los otros!- explico aterrado—Fueron devorados!

-Que dices!?-

No terminaron de entender sus palabras cuando los rugidos de un espectro los pusieron en alerta. Una enorme criatura negra que se arrastraba en sus cuatro patas apareció escalando el muro de la tienda. Tenia una grotesca boca que chorreaba saliva y en lugar de ojos o nariz, solo una mascara que le daba un aspecto indescifrable aun mas terrorífico.

-COMER….comer...QUIERO Comer…-emitía unas espeluznantes voces que sonaban como un eco-

-Watanuki cuidado!- advirtió Doumeki al ver que la criatura estaba consiguiendo pasar al otro lado de la tienda. Con velocidad y precisión utilizo su arco espiritual para enviar una flecha de energía, que si bien no logro acabar con el espíritu al menos lo mantuvo a raya.

-Esa cosa se comió a papá y a los demás- explico el pequeño zorro señalando al intruso mientras lloraba de angustia.

-Con que si eh?- dijo Watanuki evaluando la situación. Sonriendo amablemente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para reconfortarlo- Descuida, te prometo que arreglare esto. Salvaremos a tu padre. Si?

-Si…-asintió entre sollozos pero rápidamente seco sus lagrimas, confiaba en el.

-Doumeki, vigila que nuestro invitado se quede donde esta. Tengo que ir por algo- ordeno y su amigo asintió sin preguntar nada mas.

-Jo! Watanuki- llamo Mokona mientras de un salto se sentaba sobre su cabeza en lo que iba de camino a la cocina- Acaso vas a ponerte a cocinar?

-Así es, tenemos que preparar Ohagis. Menos mal que sobro algo de anko- comento mientras buscaba los ingredientes y se ponía manos a la obra.

Minutos despues, Watanuki regresaba a la galeria cargando un pequeño plato con un perfecto y regordete Ohagi en su interior. Afortunadamente Doumeki había cumplido su tarea a la perfección, manteniendo al espíritu en su sitio. Hasta que por fin servia de algo.

-Oye tu- le dijo con aquel carácter que tenia reservado solo para el- Comelo y escupelo- Ordeno acercándole el plato con el Ohagi.

-Perdón?- respondió Doumeki completamente desconcertado

– Que lo muerdas un par de veces y lo devuelvas al plato- insistió desesperado- Lo se, a mi también me desagrada la idea asi que mientras mas rápido lo hagas menos traumatico sera para ambos.

No era ni por casualidad la situación mas extraña en la que habían estado con Watanuki y como era propio de el, obedeció sin cuestionar sus motivos. Tomo el ohagi, lo mastico un poco y lo devolvio de nuevo en el platillo ignorando la cara de asco que puso su amigo.

Watanuki se bajo de la galería y camino en dirección a la criatura, llevando el plato alejado de su cuerpo lo mas que sus brazos le permitían, intentando no mirarlo ni pensar en ello pues el asco le revolvía el estomago.

-Los sacrificios que este trabajo requieren- pensó. Finalmente llego hasta la cerca de la tienda, por encima se asomaba las enormes fauces del espíritu. – Oye grandulon. Tienes hambre? Come esto.

Le arrojo el ogahis y esta lo devoro de un bocado. De inmediato la criatura comenzó a hacer ruidos y muecas extrañas. Tras una arcada comenzó a escupir uno a uno a todos aquellos que había devorado. Los muchachos vieron con gran sorpresa no solo al Zorro del Oden, tambien estaba el comerciante de sueños, la mujer gato y hasta Amewarashi.

Esta ultima al caer de espaldas al piso parecio recuperar la conciencia.

-Que demonios? ...Tu!- grito al descubrir al intruso—Me las vas a pagar!

La mujer ya estaba arremangada y lista para darle un buen golpe con la sombrilla cuando Watanuki la detuvo.

-Amewarashi! Podrías dejar que yo me ocupe?-pidio- Con el permiso de todos. Se que este ser les ha causado problemas y seguramente quieran que se haga responsable pero creo que seria mejor si me hiciera cargo del asunto.

Salvo el espíritu de la lluvia, la mayoría estaba encantado de que Watanuki se encargara del asunto pues lo que menos deseaban era tener que lidiar con el. Incluso Amewarashi termino cediendo en vista que estaba cubierta de baba, deseaba un baño mas que nada y la Zashikiwarashi debía estar muy preocupada por ella.

-Como sea. Adios!- dijo molesta.

-Papa!- el pequeño zorro corrió emocionado a abrazar su padre. -Muchas gracias Watanuki!

-Si, muchas gracias muchacho- respondió el mayor después de acomodarse los lentes- Te debemos una.

– Descuide, bastara con unas bandejas de su excelente comida—respondió con tranquilidad.

-Dalo por hecho y gracias de nuevo-

Terminada la conmoción y tras despedirse de todos, solo quedaba el extraño invitado quien ahora había recuperado su forma normal. No era mas que una mancha negra, parecía un sujeto cubierto con una mortaja, no mas alto que Doumeki. Su mascara ahora si quedaba a la altura normal de una cara aunque seguía siendo igual de inexpresiva. Lucia tímido y sosegado.

-Que hacemos con el?- pregunto Doumeki

-Dejalo pasar-

-Seguro?-

-Es un "Sin cara". Un espíritu errante –explico-No es malo a propósito, simplemente ha perdido su rumbo.

El sin cara se movía lento y hasta lucia avergonzado por su actuar. Incluso después de que Watanuki le permitiera pasar a la tienda, invitándolo a la sala por algo de te y galletas.

-Vamos, toma asiento- repitió el muchacho, haciendo incapie en que se sirviera de los dulces de la mesa. Ante su insistencia, el sin cara acepto.

-Lo ves? Eso es mejor que comerse a la gente- señalo y la criatura asintió arrepentida.-Descuida no estoy enojado. Tu...has perdido a alguien verdad?

El sin cara asintió lentamente, emitiendo un sonido que solo Watanuki pudo interpretar como tristeza.

-El vació que nos dejan las personas que amamos cuando se marchan puede generar un dolor desesperante. No te culpo por intentar llenar tu vació. -explico mientras servia un poco de te en su taza- Siendo sincero...yo también lo he sentido algunas veces. Momentos en los que quisiera, que el dolor desapareciera por completo.

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual cada uno pareció meditar sobre sus propios asuntos. Finalmente Watanuki volvió en si y continuo.

-Pero sabes? La comida no es la respuesta para llenar ese vacío, ni aunque comas personas. Así que no vuelvas a intentar comerte a mis amigos—advirtió muy serio, pero luego mas relajado agrego—Sin embargo, un buen te funciona de maravilla.

Continuaron tomando la merienda nocturna de una forma tan amena que resultaba difícil creer como habían llegado a ella, incluso Mokona se les unió durante un rato pese a que fuese una bebida sin alcohol de las que tanto le gustaban. Charlaron de varias cosas, pese a que solo Watanuki parecía entender aquel extraño lenguaje de sonidos y quejas.

-Bueno, ahora solo nos falta hablar sobre tu deseo- dijo en un momento poniéndose serio- para hacerlo realidad, necesito un pago a cambio.

El sin cara dudo pero finalmente extendió sus manos y de estas brotaron una gran cantidad de pepitas de oro. Aun así, Watanuki no parecía impresionado.

-Me temo que eso no es suficiente- dijo con calma- El precio, debe ser aquello que mas valoras. Como esa banda para el cabello que traes alrededor de la muñeca.

En efecto, alrededor de la pequeña mano del sin cara había una desgastada coleta para el pelo de un color rosado pálido. Inmediatamente el cubrió su muñeca con la otra mano y se llevo ambas hasta el pecho de forma protectora.

-Entiendo...en ese caso, me temo que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer por ti—respondió Watanuki con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Terminado el té, acompañaron al espíritu hasta el jardín.

-Adiós, buen viaje y ten cuidado.- animo el muchacho- Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

El sin cara asintió y tras hacer una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, camino lentamente hacia los arboles donde desapareció en la noche.

-Por que no quiso aceptar el precio de su deseo?- pregunto Doumeki pensativo.

– Para llenar el vacío que tanto lo agobia, debe olvidar a la persona que lo provoca. – explico Watanuki- Aunque a veces nos causen dolor, hay personas que merecen permanecer en nuestra memoria.

-Entiendo…- respondió Doumeki y ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando la luna iluminar el jardín. De reojo miraba a su amigo preocupado, sabia que el sin cara no era el único que hubiera rechazado aquel precio.


End file.
